slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
That one roleplay you regroot making
welcome to the pit of all my regroots rules * besides wiki rules, there are no rules. let the mary sue-ness and everything flow fourth (I'm looking at you, squidy/kek/toby/etc.) * try your hardest to regret everything you do in this roleplay * optional: eat a banana theyre a high source of banasium ** no seriously go eat a banana * in the members section put a weird and regrettable nickname and then your username in parenthesis like: "trashdemonspawn (lordgastrodon) ** same for characters * capitilizaton is outlawed * sheep bring srs into this please you don't have to but please just do it members * the demonspawn who made this roleplay (squidy822) ** aaaaascreamingaaaaa (squidy) ** demon of glam (glamour bee) ** more is less (blank) * that one idiotic kitten (danceykitty) ** kitten that used to be overrated and probably still is right now (dancey) ** dark kitten that almost no one likes for some reason (darky) * *confused fps noises* (teamfortress2) ** puddle of honey water ((hint)y) ** da hoomans (kane) ** illegal comment: look team i am super duper 'creative' when you do that mashup thing :d -- d1e ** wow d1e so creative NOBEL FREAKING PRIZE WINNER ** i know right!?!?!!?!?!?!! also no capitals allowed -- squidy take le tf2 away!!!!!!!!!!!! * marysuemaker (xxkatakxx) ** overrated kitten no.2(nine) ** overrated kitten no.2's nerf(9) ** slimy meta knight(monnet) ** dalek in a kirby suit, i mean wait what(unnamed idea) * - banging head against the wall - (disoneeditor) ** not a green thumb (Green) ** really random toy (THIS PICTURE) ** you spin me right round (kek) ** majestic pasta (noodle) summary just about every law was revoked enjoy the chaos roleplay ---squidy822--- squidy had already summoned skeletal wyverns and lava pits. skeletal wyverns travel from lava pit to lava pit like portals. and living bottlecaps that attack people. ---danceykitty--- dancey, in her cat form, along with darky (who was in her anthro form) were flying. well, technically, darky is flying, and dancey is riding on her head because dancey's wing is very much damaged for whatever reason (probably ferals). dancey decides to jump off darky's head and nail the landing, since they weren't that high up. dancey ends up landing on her damaged wing, which damaged her wing even more, probably broke it, even...yeah it's broken. ---tf2--- "green is not a creative color" ---xxkatakxx--- nine is worried because he read the last entry in the rules, and it does not help 9 is banging his head into a wall. ---disoneeditor--- green charges at the person who said she wasn't a creative color and then runs into nine and 9 instead. mostly 9. the really random toy is flying around on miniature wings. which makes no sense. ---squidy822--- blank turned into bomby and threw bombs everywhere glamour bee stung nine squidy has turned every tree into a man-eating tarree. ---disoneeditor--- "meow" a kek arrived and asked to be stung by glamour bee while also screaming its head off. even if it is in slime form right now. with no head. //shrug ---xxkatakxx--- explosions happened, and both nine and 9 are dead. yey. monnet comes in and kisses squidy, then flies off, leaving another explosion to happen, and a kirby in a dalek suit shoots glamour bee. ---squidy822--- squidy made monnet explode. then revived monnet and turned them into a bulbasaur. blank then turned into a charmander and fried monnet. glamour bee dodged the shot easily and stung kek. ---xxkatakxx--- monnet had already flown away, and the kirby in a dalek suit explodes. ---disoneeditor--- somehow everyone is turned into a banana for the next three edits. kek sneezes and eats glamour bee, then charges at the kirby in the dalek suit while green explodes the explodes the explodes. the really random toy sits on monnet despite monnet flying away. ---squidy822--- squidy timeskips the entire roleplay and everybody three edits later. glamour bee stings: monnet blank kek again kirby ---danceykitty--- dancey gets back up after what's probably been about ten minutes or something, darky flying over to dancey to land. i think i already regret joining this roleplay because i don't know what to do at this point. ---disoneeditor--- due to kek's allergy, the world ends and because everyone is dead, so is the roleplay. until noodle arrives and revives everyone with the power of being a mary sue. ---squidyeighttutu--- squidy had turned everything green purple and everything red or white green. then he turned everything green. preparation for SRS be like ---thiswoniditor--- kek runs over and tries eating squidy while noodle makes everything green become pink, even green. green is nawt veri happi. "rorrrrrr!!!!!" ---tf2--- and den zane had idea he dreamt of stupid ships and then the dream became real "squidy x dancey" *5 seconds later* breaking news! a human is being randomly attacked for no foreseeable reason! updates coming soon. ---thiswoniditor--- suddenly zane becomz pink because noodle. grin (no, no, i mean green) turns into a frog and eats noodle. we has no ideaz if noodle survi-- noodle becomes a fly and just flies out of green's stomach. and green becomes a pink cat. while noodle turns into her black cat form but with a sporkly collar. green starts trying to eat zane. Category:Squidy822's pages Category:Roleplay Category:Joke Category:Squidy822's Pages